nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The Pub
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ nl:Forum:De kroegro:RoWikicity:CafeneaCategory:Tavern Welcome to The Pub! This is the general meeting place in Lovia. Inhabitants can make public announcements, have a friendly chat with some copatriots, or discuss crucial issues in Lovian politics or business. Speeches can also be made at Speakers' Corner. All archives of The Pub can be found here. __TOC__ What to do with the state courts Well, they have been abolished (and that was a good decision), but the pages are still there. Deleting the pages would be a sin and therefore I propose to do something else. The pages need a big update, all five of them. I think it would be good to use the "state judges"-section for a list of former (fictive) state jugdes until 2009/2010 (which year were they abolished?). But before I'm going to do anything I would like to know whether you guys agree with this. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:00, November 9, 2010 (UTC) PS: perhaps we could also archive this page? :I agree with your proposal, on the condition that we do not make a list of judges with redlinks, but instead pick names from pre-existing characters to prevent the drama we had with state governors and an invasion of new celebs with badly written articles or stubs. Dr. Magnus 15:54, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::No, because then you would get a politician who was also a judge or a clown who was also a judge. It's a bad idea :P I'd say we simply don't link the people on those lists. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:56, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Obviously you would look who you'd make a judge. You won't pick random names and don't look into their bio; at any job the employer does a background check on his employees before hiring them. Dr. Magnus 16:24, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::You could also do that yeah :P In Limburg we would call it ómbslechtig though :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:39, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well again this is a fake country. So maybe if an imaginary case that happened become major in the state it would go to the fake state judge. Marcus Villanova 21:20, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I personally support the absence of articles for each Judge. Just mentioning them would be enough, maybe adding a table showing the list of people in power and the order and timespans in which they were incumbent. Edward Hannis 23:21, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yes, that was what I meant :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:48, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Legally, the state courts were erected in 2007/2008. So that list wouldn't be too long. I propose that we suggest that state courts were - say - erected in 1955 in each state, and that the Governors appointed State Judges until August 2010, when the courts were abolished. Would that be alright with you fellas? Do bear in mind that judges don't need to be re-appointed when the Guvna changes; they can stay on for quite a while. 07:17, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::1955 seems a very logical date (right after the problems of the fifties). Can agree with that :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:07, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yep!!! !Marcus Villanova 22:09, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::so can I! 22:10, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::@OWTB: That's how I reasoned too :::::::::@Everybody: 1955 it is then! 08:34, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::OK, I'll work on it later on. Have to go now :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:40, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I am glad this is all settled now. Lets get rid of these ghosts from the past haunting us. Dr. Magnus 08:41, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Moving away from wikia Since wikia doesnt give much freedom and most people dont like our skin it is maybe time to move away from wikia Pierlot McCrooke 16:04, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :So, you're leaving? Dr. Magnus 16:06, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ::No Pierlot McCrooke 16:14, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :Well, as for the skin; I too dislike it. I've managed to get some monobook skin but now I can no longer add categories or rate articles, which sucks. Also the preview button doesn't work any more. Dr. Magnus 16:21, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I have always added categories with wiki-syntax, so it ain't a problem with me. Anyway, preview button still works. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:23, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :This facebook skin is retarted. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:55, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Sadly, there's not really a lot of other options. --Semyon 21:15, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Don't be afraid Hey guys, I'll not be on-line tomorrow (or maybe only at the morning, which will be night/evening in America) 'cause I have to go to Groningen (damn 8 hours in the train :P). So, normally I'm on-line every day, but it could be that I ain't gonna make it. I'm telling you guys this before any of you goes feasting because conservative as shit OWTB has left the wiki :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:21, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :Groningen? Then you'll be close to where I live! Enjoy your stay in the icy cold northern Netherlands! Dr. Magnus 19:13, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Hahaha, yeah :P Thanks, I'll try to survive there. I've already worked a bit on my Dutch, so I hope they'll understand what I'm saying :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:27, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Whatcha gonna do in Grunn, OWTB? Dr. Magnus 19:37, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::A withwalkday :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:46, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Meeloopdag? Dr. Magnus 19:50, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yeah :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:53, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I don't know the words either, we "loop stage", but I guess its the same thing. ;) Dr. Magnus 19:56, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::You're also on 6vwo? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:57, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::No, I'm on a vervolgopleiding since this year. :) Dr. Magnus 20:06, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Ah ok, but you've done vwo? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:12, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Nope, HAVO. Got that in Limburg? :) Dr. Magnus 20:22, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Sure, most of us, like in the rest of the netherlands, actually do vmbo :P But I've you've done havo and now do a vervolgopleiding, you probably have something like my age :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:26, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Probably; after Havo you can either do VWO or do HBO. Dr. Magnus 20:51, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I know that :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:54, November 18, 2010 (UTC) I'll also be away tomorrow, but I hope to be back a bit earlier :P (Amsterdam) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:43, November 22, 2010 (UTC) How come How come I cannot retrace "my contributions" since this new look from Wikia. Oh, so confused. BTW, I have some information about Belgium: apparantly splitting the country would be too expensive and too many not achievable without many, many compromises, and therefore now they would be looking into having the Walloons pay their debts to the Flemish by selling/giving their land to the Flanders. That would result in the Flemish being the legitimate owner of the whole of Belgium. Anyone heard of that interesting "piste"? 07:53, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :No and I don't think it's true. The Walloons are surely not idiot enough to give away their lands to the Flemish I believe.. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:44, November 22, 2010 (UTC) @Aesopos-I know this new skin is stupid. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:39, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :I'm using Monobook. Makes everything look like Wikipedia. Edward Hannis 22:15, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, monobook definitively is the best! --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:22, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :::@Aesop: first of all the Belgian debt is a common debt and splitting it up would require negotiations too. Until a mutually accepted mechanism is found, there is no 'Walloon debt' or 'Flemish share in the shortage'. All money still comes from the federal level and that is just fine with me. The nationalists wont be able to split the country any time soon since there simply is no majority that supports an independent Flanders. 07:06, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Monobook rules. ::::And so does Belgium. Splitting it would be plain stupid =)) Martha Van Ghent 14:49, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Polling What sort of PM should we have? What should our next Prime Minister be like? Hard-working, compromising and very broad-minded. Hard-working, but only within his political ideology. He/she should represent me and my vote the best. He/she should be very intelligent above all. He/she should have connections, above all other things. Not so hard working: minimal government please. He/she should get things to work; he shouldn't work on policy. I don't know yet. Please vote Martha Van Ghent 14:54, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Who is this person? Who is this person who should be our PM, in your opinion? MEDVEDEV (CPL) McCANDLESS (Walden) ILAVA (CCPL) VAN GHENT (Walden) LATIN (NPO) Somebody else (a progressive) Somebody else (a centrist) Somebody else (a conservative) I don't know yet. Please do the poll! Martha Van Ghent 14:54, November 24, 2010 (UTC)